A Walk in the Park and Wishes A Oneshot
by this.all.works.out.in.the.end
Summary: After a long case Bones admits she wants a weekend of relaxation to Booth.  He suggests a park he found earlier.  She agrees to meet him...what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

7618.1

I can't exactly remember where this idea came to me, but when it came, it hit hard. I couldn't stop thinking about it, so once I got some pen and paper, I started writing like mad. Most of my ideas seriosuly come from my everyday experiences, and this one was too. All that said, I hope you enjoy! I know I enjoyed writing it!  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
They'd just finished up a rough, battering case. Friday night they stayed up late at Booth's apartment filling out mounds of paperwork. Three thirty in the morning, Bones leaned back in the kitchen chair, sighing a deep, relieved sigh. I need some sleep and relaxation this weekend," she spoke through a yawn. Booth leaned down and back in his chair.  
"Yeah, I need a distraction," he agreed. His mind whirred. Bones was sleepily hazy and looking for something easy and light on her days off.  
"How about we do something this weekend?" He suggested, cheery at the thought of spending his weekend with Bones.  
"Like?..." She asked wearily.  
"I don't know. Something fun and easy and simple. A walk in the park. Shopping at the mall. Something without murder and anger and gore," he stated lightheartedly, placing his folded hands against his chest. Bones childishly folded her arms on the table, leaned forward, and laid her head down facing Booth. The idea of spending a long, lazy day with her partner surged energy through her, but she could still barely stay awake. Her mind danced with possibilities she knew she'd never admit to.  
"A walk sounds nice."  
"Great. I know just where to go…oh!"  
"What?" bones asked worriedly. He probably already had plans – Cam, Rebecca. She never should've gotten so excited over plans with Booth on the weekend.  
"Cullen picked up my car for inspection over the weekend," he groaned. Bones laughed dazedly.  
"Booth, you realize I drive, too."  
"Yeah, I know, I just want you to-"  
"It's not like it's a date. Let me drive," she stated, not realizing the awkwardness it brought. Booth hesitated, frowning slightly.  
"Nah, of course not, I mean, c'mon, we're partners," he stumbled over his words.  
"Yeah," Bones closed her eye sleepily, "So when should I pick you up?" She asked, her eyes still closed.  
"How about…ten?" Booth pondered.  
"Sure." She turned her head slightly, "I really should get going." Booth nodded, and stood up, linking his arms underneath hers and helping her up.  
"Ahhh. I'm more tired than I thought," she dreamily rubbed her eyes, still relying on Booth for support. He smiled and walked her to the door.  
"So, I'll see you in…six hours?" She asked, slightly more awake.  
"Guess so," he let an emotion filled smile show, "Night Bones."  
"G'night, Booth." He closed the door behind her and sighed. He fell further every time.  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
Bones rolled her car into the rough parking lot at Booth's apartment, where she'd been not six hours before. Six hours of sleep and she felt much better, but she didn't think Booth would be the same. He was reliant on sleep. She'd learned that a while ago. She walked into the complex and headed up the stairs, avoiding the elevator since she was, once again, earlier than she needed to be. Booth was always late. She was always early. Finally on his floor, she walked down the hallway and knocked on his door. She heard him thump to the door, and the knob turned slowly, then jerked the other way. She laughed internally. His lock hadn't been temperamental and stubborn for the past month. She'd told him many times to get it fixed. He shook his head and said he managed just fine. She'd shake her head and he'd tell her that it was a lot like her, his exact words being "temperamental and stubborn" and that he didn't replace her and she'd tell him that he could trade her in ANY time. For the sake of the debate, it was the one weapon she had to throw to win the argument, but truthfully it scared the hec out of her every time she said it that he would follow through. The knob finally clicked, and gave way, and Booth appeared in the door way, pulling a T-shirt on over his head.  
"Sorry...doorknob," she beamed triumphantly, awaiting the argument, winning it the same way she always did.  
"Sorry, my phone alarm didn't go off. I'm a little late," he apologized as he grabbed his wallet, phone, and sunglasses.  
"Nothing new," Bones countered.  
"You always say we're creatures of habit, right?" He attempted to overcome her mocking comment.  
"Yes, but as shown throughout the centuries, it is necessary as humans to overcome our wrong tendencies to be able to develop into a better species," she answered.  
"Whatever, Bones," he said carelessly, "I'm ready," he ushered her out the door and closed it behind them, locking it after fumbling with it for a few seconds. They took the elevator down and walked to her car.   
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
Out of pure kindness, Booth didn't pressure her into letting him drive considering he was the one who knew where they were going. They arrived by his careful, guiding directions given to Bones as they drove. Both stepped out of the car and slammed their doors shut at the same time. The park in front of them was beautiful. Bones leaned against her car as she took it all in. Beautiful, bright green leaved trees lined a hazy, rock path. People ran by with their dogs, boyfriends, girlfriends, and the occasional loner. An elderly couple slowly shuffled down the path with their miniature poodle prancing in front of them, and some kids ran by, one boy yelling that they couldn't push. Booth surprised her with his presence right next to her.  
"Nice, isn't it?" He leaned against the car behind her. She turned her head to look at him,  
"Yeah. Really nice after a week as crazy as this one," she sighed, visibly relaxing.  
"Ready to walk or you want to just stay here?" Booth kidded. She shook her head, snapping out of her reverie.  
"Definitely, I haven't gotten out to do anything forever."  
"Great." Bones followed him onto the rocky, uneven path and caught up with him, walking next to him. They passed the elderly couple within minutes, and the sun reached up over the trees, casting pretty orange-pink rays across the morning sky. Leaves laid haphazardly across the path, reflecting the bright warm colors in the dew artfully placed across the green and gold expanse.  
"It's so pretty and…peaceful…and…" Bones sighed again. Booth was gladdened to see his partner so relaxed.   
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
They walked on for about an hour, neither saying too much, until they came to a spouting fountain decorated with benches in a circle around it.  
"This is my favorite part!" Booth exclaimed childishly, "I always come here with Parker and we've made a habbit of making a wish!"  
"Make a wish? Why?" Bones asked cynically.  
"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you've never-" Bones shook her head as he pointed at the fountain, "you know, make a wish, throw the penny in the fountain?" She repeatedly shook her head. "Well, you get to today," he stated decidedly.  
"What? Booth, it's totally unrealistic! How can you believe that throwing a penny into water will make something you want come true?"  
"Bones, it's fun. Fun doesn't have to be logical."  
"But I like logical," Booth laughed at the way she childishly stated it. She was like a kid being punished for eating too much sweet stuff and answering, but I LIKE sugar. She even pouted slightly.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, Bones, but not everything has to be LOGICAL."  
"Fine. All I'm saying is what's the use? It won't change the course of time, or anything. Think about it, what if you wished for something that seems so impossible, how could throwing copper into water make that something possible?"  
"Just try it," he lost all explanation thinking about what he always wished for.  
"I don't…have a penny," she used the first excuse that came to mine.  
"I have one, you can owe me a penny," he fished one out of his pocket and threw it at her. She caught it with remarkable accuracy, "Come ON," he begged, running foolishly to the fountain, and sitting on the concrete ring that ran around it. Bones reluctantly walked down the path and sat next to him, thinking of a wish.  
"Alright, think of something and we'll throw it in on three." Bones racked her mind. Booth thought of the same thing he always did I wish it eventually works out in the end. And smirked over his blush realizing she was sitting right there. Bones thought hard, trying to avoid what she knew she wanted to wish for more than anything.  
Fine. She thought. No one's going to know. She concluded. I wish something happens in the end. I don't know when just…sometime.  
"You ready?" Booth asked. She nodded nervously.  
"One…two…three." She smiled as she threw the flat piece of copper over her head and heard both splash simultaneously.  
"What did you wish for?" He asked.  
"Booth…well…actually I-" he put his hand over her mouth.  
"Shhh! Man you stink at this, didn't anyone ever tell you not to tell anyone? That means it can't come true."  
"Really? I didn't know," she said from under his hand. He pulled back.  
"Yeah, then it would be up to you to make it come true," he smiled, thinking of his wish. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.  
"Oh, I DON'T want to do that," she smiled, thinking of HER wish.  
"Actually, I wouldn't mind being in control of mine," he smiled mischievously, unnerving Bones.  
"Really," she stated more than asked.  
"Yeah, really…" he leaned in closer, setting off all her alarms, letting her believe maybe the penny wish DID work, then slipped back suddenly, grabbing her arm.  
"Booth!" She yelled, annoyed, as she realized she was falling backwards towards the fountain, WITH HIM. Both of them landed with a splash, and Bones was completely covered with water. Booth was the first to sit up, and as Bones emerged, his laughter was the first thing she heard.  
"Booth!" She yelled again, slapping his shoulder hard.  
"HEY!" he complained, grabbing his shoulder, "I couldn't help that I slipped!" He defended, laughing even more at her drenched, angry face, her hair sticking to the sides of her face as though it had been glued there.  
"Well did you HAVE to grab me?" She asked, still frantically annoyed and angry.  
"Sure I did. I'm sure you have some instinctive way to explain my reflex to grab something, it just happened to be you." Bones frowned, knowing he was right. Booth laughed harder at her distraught face, knowing he'd won the battle. Mid-laugh, his mouth filled with water as Bones pushed him back down in the water. He came up gasping for air, still laughing.  
"Bones! That wasn't nice," he said between gasps for air.  
"You seemed to have fun," she pointed out at his laughter. He splashed her, and she rubbed the water out of her eyes.  
"I'm just still laughing from your face before," he pointed out.   
"Mmmhmm," she rolled her eyes. Out of nowhere, they were both distracted by a voice.  
"Um, Sir, Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to please get out of there, there are STRICT rules stating that no visitors may be IN the fountain," Booth zeroed in on a stern Park Ranger standing just outside the fountain. Booth and Bones exchanged a sideways glance and burst into laughter.  
"Okay, sir," Booth said, still laughing. He extended his hand and helped raise Bones out from the water, and carefully stepped out, helping her steady herself.  
"I'm sorry, I um slipped in and uh," Booth couldn't control his laughter. The Park Ranger frowned.  
"Alright, sir, just please be more careful next time," both stopped laughing at the stern seriousness in his voice. The man walked away, and both burst back into peals of laughter. Bones grabbed his arm, steadying herself, trying to keep from crumpling to the ground she was laughing so hard. Finally, both stopped laughing.  
"Wow."  
"Yeah, to think I was so angry at first," Bones analyzed.  
"See, I'm not too bad," Booth joked.  
"Hey, it's not like I WANTED to fall in there," she answered defensively.  
"You want to miss out on something fun like that?" He asked, beaming down at her.  
"Fine, maybe not," she said, glad the awkwardness of the moment before was gone. She didn't mind when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her back up the path.  
"Let's get out of the shade and maybe dry off a bit, okay?" Booth directed.  
"Okay," she answered, "And Booth?"  
"What?" He looked down at her.  
"Thanks, this has been really fun," she thanked, her tone a little more serious.  
"Your welcome, no problem," he answered, and paused, letting the moment sink in "And really, I'm just fun to be around," he dropped the arrogant afterthought.  
"Hey! I've worked with you for two years, and-" Bones began and the two walked back up out of the shade, happily bickering the topic, both glad that everything had turned out okay, and believing that maybe…JUST MAYBE…their wishes could come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's an editted version...sorry it was messed up! My bad...it's the same as the First Chapter, for anyone who beared with me and just read that.**

I can't exactly remember where this idea came to me, but when it came, it hit hard. I couldn't stop thinking about it, so once I got some pen and paper, I started writing like mad. Most of my ideas seriosuly come from my everyday experiences, and this one was too. All that said, I hope you enjoy! I know I enjoyed writing it!  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
They'd just finished up a rough, battering case. Friday night they stayed up late at Booth's apartment filling out mounds of paperwork.

Three thirty in the morning, Bones leaned back in the kitchen chair, sighing a deep, relieved sigh. I need some sleep and relaxation this weekend," she spoke through a yawn. Booth leaned down and back in his chair.

"Yeah, I need a distraction," he agreed. His mind whirred. Bones was sleepily hazy and looking for something easy and light on her days off.

"How about we do something this weekend?" He suggested, cheery at the thought of spending his weekend with Bones.

"Like?..." She asked wearily.

"I don't know. Something fun and easy and simple. A walk in the park. Shopping at the mall. Something without murder and anger and gore," he stated lightheartedly, placing his folded hands against his chest. Bones childishly folded her arms on the table, leaned forward, and laid her head down facing Booth. The idea of spending a long, lazy day with her partner surged energy through her, but she could still barely stay awake. Her mind danced with possibilities she knew she'd never admit to.

"A walk sounds nice."

"Great. I know just where to go…oh!"

"What?" bones asked worriedly. He probably already had plans – Cam, Rebecca. She never should've gotten so excited over plans with Booth on the weekend.

"Cullen picked up my car for inspection over the weekend," he groaned. Bones laughed dazedly.

"Booth, you realize I drive, too."

"Yeah, I know, I just want you to-"

"It's not like it's a date. Let me drive," she stated, not realizing the awkwardness it brought. Booth hesitated, frowning slightly.

"Nah, of course not, I mean, c'mon, we're partners," he stumbled over his words.

"Yeah," Bones closed her eye sleepily, "So when should I pick you up?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"How about…ten?" Booth pondered.  
"Sure." She turned her head slightly, "I really should get going." Booth nodded, and stood up, linking his arms underneath hers and helping her up.

"Ahhh. I'm more tired than I thought," she dreamily rubbed her eyes, still relying on Booth for support. He smiled and walked her to the door.

"So, I'll see you in…six hours?" She asked, slightly more awake.

"Guess so," he let an emotion filled smile show, "Night Bones."

"G'night, Booth." He closed the door behind her and sighed. He fell further every time.  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
Bones rolled her car into the rough parking lot at Booth's apartment, where she'd been not six hours before. Six hours of sleep and she felt much better, but she didn't think Booth would be the same. He was reliant on sleep. She'd learned that a while ago. She walked into the complex and headed up the stairs, avoiding the elevator since she was, once again, earlier than she needed to be. Booth was always late. She was always early. Finally on his floor, she walked down the hallway and knocked on his door. She heard him thump to the door, and the knob turned slowly, then jerked the other way. She laughed internally. His lock hadn't been temperamental and stubborn for the past month. She'd told him many times to get it fixed. He shook his head and said he managed just fine. She'd shake her head and he'd tell her that it was a lot like her, his exact words being "temperamental and stubborn" and that he didn't replace her and she'd tell him that he could trade her in ANY time. For the sake of the debate, it was the one weapon she had to throw to win the argument, but truthfully it scared the hec out of her every time she said it that he would follow through. The knob finally clicked, and gave way, and Booth appeared in the door way, pulling a T-shirt on over his head.

"Sorry...doorknob," she beamed triumphantly, awaiting the argument, winning it the same way she always did.

"Sorry, my phone alarm didn't go off. I'm a little late," he apologized as he grabbed his wallet, phone, and sunglasses.

"Nothing new," Bones countered.

"You always say we're creatures of habit, right?" He attempted to overcome her mocking comment.

"Yes, but as shown throughout the centuries, it is necessary as humans to overcome our wrong tendencies to be able to develop into a better species," she answered.

"Whatever, Bones," he said carelessly, "I'm ready," he ushered her out the door and closed it behind them, locking it after fumbling with it for a few seconds. They took the elevator down and walked to her car.  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
Out of pure kindness, Booth didn't pressure her into letting him drive considering he was the one who knew where they were going. They arrived by his careful, guiding directions given to Bones as they drove. Both stepped out of the car and slammed their doors shut at the same time. The park in front of them was beautiful. Bones leaned against her car as she took it all in. Beautiful, bright green leaved trees lined a hazy, rock path. People ran by with their dogs, boyfriends, girlfriends, and the occasional loner. An elderly couple slowly shuffled down the path with their miniature poodle prancing in front of them, and some kids ran by, one boy yelling that they couldn't push. Booth surprised her with his presence right next to her.

"Nice, isn't it?" He leaned against the car behind her. She turned her head to look at him,  
"Yeah. Really nice after a week as crazy as this one," she sighed, visibly relaxing.

"Ready to walk or you want to just stay here?" Booth kidded. She shook her head, snapping out of her reverie.

"Definitely, I haven't gotten out to do anything forever."

"Great." Bones followed him onto the rocky, uneven path and caught up with him, walking next to him. They passed the elderly couple within minutes, and the sun reached up over the trees, casting pretty orange-pink rays across the morning sky. Leaves laid haphazardly across the path, reflecting the bright warm colors in the dew artfully placed across the green and gold expanse.

"It's so pretty and…peaceful…and…" Bones sighed again. Booth was gladdened to see his partner so relaxed.  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
They walked on for about an hour, neither saying too much, until they came to a spouting fountain decorated with benches in a circle around it.

"This is my favorite part!" Booth exclaimed childishly, "I always come here with Parker and we've made a habbit of making a wish!"

"Make a wish? Why?" Bones asked cynically.

"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you've never-" Bones shook her head as he pointed at the fountain, "you know, make a wish, throw the penny in the fountain?" She repeatedly shook her head. "Well, you get to today," he stated decidedly.

"What? Booth, it's totally unrealistic! How can you believe that throwing a penny into water will make something you want come true?"

"Bones, it's fun. Fun doesn't have to be logical."

"But I like logical," Booth laughed at the way she childishly stated it. She was like a kid being punished for eating too much sweet stuff and answering, but I LIKE sugar. She even pouted slightly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Bones, but not everything has to be LOGICAL."

"Fine. All I'm saying is what's the use? It won't change the course of time, or anything. Think about it, what if you wished for something that seems so impossible, how could throwing copper into water make that something possible?"

"Just try it," he lost all explanation thinking about what he always wished for

.  
"I don't…have a penny," she used the first excuse that came to mine.

"I have one, you can owe me a penny," he fished one out of his pocket and threw it at her. She caught it with remarkable accuracy,

"Come ON," he begged, running foolishly to the fountain, and sitting on the concrete ring that ran around it. Bones reluctantly walked down the path and sat next to him, thinking of a wish.

"Alright, think of something and we'll throw it in on three." Bones racked her mind. Booth thought of the same thing he always did I wish it eventually works out in the end. And smirked over his blush realizing she was sitting right there. Bones thought hard, trying to avoid what she knew she wanted to wish for more than anything.  
Fine. She thought. No one's going to know. She concluded. I wish something happens in the end. I don't know when just…sometime.  
"You ready?" Booth asked. She nodded nervously.

"One…two…three." She smiled as she threw the flat piece of copper over her head and heard both splash simultaneously.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

"Booth…well…actually I-" he put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Man you stink at this, didn't anyone ever tell you not to tell anyone? That means it can't come true."

"Really? I didn't know," she said from under his hand. He pulled back.

"Yeah, then it would be up to you to make it come true," he smiled, thinking of his wish. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

"Oh, I DON'T want to do that," she smiled, thinking of HER wish.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind being in control of mine," he smiled mischievously, unnerving Bones.

"Really," she stated more than asked.

"Yeah, really…" he leaned in closer, setting off all her alarms, letting her believe maybe the penny wish DID work, then slipped back suddenly, grabbing her arm.

"Booth!" She yelled, annoyed, as she realized she was falling backwards towards the fountain, WITH HIM. Both of them landed with a splash, and Bones was completely covered with water. Booth was the first to sit up, and as Bones emerged, his laughter was the first thing she heard.

"Booth!" She yelled again, slapping his shoulder hard.

"HEY!" he complained, grabbing his shoulder, "I couldn't help that I slipped!" He defended, laughing even more at her drenched, angry face, her hair sticking to the sides of her face as though it had been glued there.

"Well did you HAVE to grab me?" She asked, still frantically annoyed and angry.

"Sure I did. I'm sure you have some instinctive way to explain my reflex to grab something, it just happened to be you."

Bones frowned, knowing he was right. Booth laughed harder at her distraught face, knowing he'd won the battle. Mid-laugh, his mouth filled with water as Bones pushed him back down in the water. He came up gasping for air, still laughing.

"Bones! That wasn't nice," he said between gasps for air.

"You seemed to have fun," she pointed out at his laughter. He splashed her, and she rubbed the water out of her eyes.

"I'm just still laughing from your face before," he pointed out.

"Mmmhmm," she rolled her eyes. Out of nowhere, they were both distracted by a voice.

"Um, Sir, Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to please get out of there, there are STRICT rules stating that no visitors may be IN the fountain," Booth zeroed in on a stern Park Ranger standing just outside the fountain. Booth and Bones exchanged a sideways glance and burst into laughter.

"Okay, sir," Booth said, still laughing. He extended his hand and helped raise Bones out from the water, and carefully stepped out, helping her steady herself.

"I'm sorry, I um slipped in and uh," Booth couldn't control his laughter. The Park Ranger frowned.

"Alright, sir, just please be more careful next time," both stopped laughing at the stern seriousness in his voice. The man walked away, and both burst back into peals of laughter. Bones grabbed his arm, steadying herself, trying to keep from crumpling to the ground she was laughing so hard. Finally, both stopped laughing.

"Wow."

"Yeah, to think I was so angry at first," Bones analyzed.

"See, I'm not too bad," Booth joked.

"Hey, it's not like I WANTED to fall in there," she answered defensively.

"You want to miss out on something fun like that?" He asked, beaming down at her.

"Fine, maybe not," she said, glad the awkwardness of the moment before was gone. She didn't mind when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her back up the path.

"Let's get out of the shade and maybe dry off a bit, okay?" Booth directed.

"Okay," she answered, "And Booth?"

"What?" He looked down at her.

"Thanks, this has been really fun," she thanked, her tone a little more serious.

"Your welcome, no problem," he answered, and paused, letting the moment sink in "And really, I'm just fun to be around," he

dropped the arrogant afterthought.

"Hey! I've worked with you for two years, and-" Bones began and the two walked back up out of the shade, happily bickering the topic, both glad that everything had turned out okay, and believing that maybe…JUST MAYBE…their wishes could come true.


End file.
